The disclosure relates to a resistive memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device including a column decoder that is capable of performing a bidirectional driving operation, and a method of operating the same.
According to demand for a memory device having high capacity and low power consumption, research into next-generation memory devices that are non-volatile and do not require a refresh operation is being conducted. The next-generation memory devices are required to have a high integrity characteristic of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), a non-volatile characteristic of flash memory, and a high speed of static RAM (SRAM). As the next-generation memory devices, Phase change RAM (PRAM), Nano-Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and a Resistive RAM (RRAM) have been highlighted.